Force
by spangelbanger
Summary: Spike and Angel S & M. Nc17 though it's starting slowly. Spike kidnaps, tortures, and breaks Angel because he's crazy and somehow thinks it will get him what he wants.
1. A little Crazy

There may or may not be more to this. It was something that was distracting me from my Nanowrimo Novel so I had to write it to get it out of my head.

* * *

"It's not about you," He said sounding like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The tightly gripped knife steadily tearing jagged lines into the other man's back. "Never was really. It's always been about her. You're everything she wants." He smiled then said off handed "last time we did this you had something I wanted. I got impatient, think that will happen this time? How long do you think it'll take to break you? A week? A month? How long did it take in hell before you snapped?" No answer was forth coming though it wasn't clear if that was because he didn't know the answer or couldn't say it around the gag in his mouth. "You will though, you'll want me like Dru wants you." He smirked "more I'll wager." He put the knife down for a minute and surveyed the cuts he'd made. "What will she say when she sees you begging for me? Who do ya think she'll want to kill more?" He moved to rest his forehead on the other man's wide chest. A low growl earned the captive a slap. "No, no peaches. Mustn't bite the hand that feeds you." He laughed at his own joke. His pink tongue darted out to lick one of the cuts he'd made across that perfect chest. It almost seemed a shame to mar it. Almost. The chains rattled but they held he knew they would. Top of the line this time. Too many people had gotten out of his chains for him to get anything less.

"I love her, you know. More than I ever loved anyone in my un-life. More than Dru, More than..Dru. But no, all she ever wanted was you. Well I'll make sure she get's you. Not saying you'll be worth having once she does." His captive made a strangled noise that almost sounded like speech. "Oh, now you have something to say peaches, well let's here it. Dazzle me with your brilliance oh ye 'f the forehead." He pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Spike, have you completely lost your mind?"

"Well, yeah, where've you been all night? Oh that's right, chained to a wall." He moved around him surveying the damage he'd already done, contemplating the damage he was still going to do. "Unlike some, I don't like hearing people screaming." He shoved the gag back in his mouth. "Let's get this show on the road." He put another cut onto his masterpiece. Blood dripped onto the floor. Bare feet soaked in the dark red fluid. One more sweep of the knife, a pained moan from Angel, a thin trail of smoke rose off his back, and Spike's name was emblazoned on the other mans back. He put down the knife and took off the leather glove he'd been holding it with. "Hopefully it'll scar the first time. I don't really feel like having to redo this every day." He reached into his duster for a pack of cigarettes and came up empty. "Damn it. I'll be back later." He patted his cheek "Stay here, think about me while I'm gone." Spike walked out slamming the door behind him. The sound of the door locking was the last thing Angel heard before letting the dark take over he slipped into the blissful silence of unconsciousness.


	2. Angel POV

Angel had woken up to the stinging in his shoulders. They were pulled almost out of their sockets. His chest had slight stings of half healed cuts. A sharp pain pressing into his side and woke up instantly and completely ready to fight. The familiar smell took a fraction of a second to register. "Spike?" He was going to kill him this time he really was.

"'s your fault you know." Spike said. "They always want you more. I'm gonna fix that. You'll be mine and then if I'll decide if I want to share you or not."

"I'll never be yours. Now, unchain me and I might not dust you." God he had really lost it.

"Now now, Angel, mustn't be hasty." His eyes were red rimmed and wet. He took a long drink of the bottle in his hand then dropped it on the stone he was using for a table. He was just out of the line of Angel's sight but he recognized the smell of bourbon. There was a rustle of leather and then a sharp pain across his back. He flinched away from it. "Be still Peaches. This is going to take long enough without your bloody twitching."

"What are you trying to pull?"Angel growled at him.

"I'm gonna make you love me." Spike said simply and another stinging pain across his back. He realized that he could still feel the first cut. It was shallow it should have already healed. The smell of burning flesh hit his nose and he realized it was from his own back.

"I'll never love you, you're evil, and you're not exactly my type." His eyes trailed over his body "you are missing a few curves I'm pretty fond of."

"Don't lie to me Angel. I've known you far too long for you to be able to do that. I remember who you really are."

"Do you?" His eyes narrowed and flashed yellow. "Then boy you better do what I tell you to."

"um, no." He said "You know I'm getting tired of your voice." A dry cloth was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head.

The cutting continued along with the drunken rambling. Angel tried to get enough leverage on the chains to break them but they were pulled to far apart. "So I figured, if I put my name in your skin all nice and permanent it'll be a start. But I didn't think it'd go with that tattoo you've got, so I'm just gonna carve it in. Don' worry peaches I'll leave your griffin alone. Sides I kind of like it."

Did he really just say that? Angel wondered. Finally figuring out what is plan for the minute was. Spike was carving his name into his back with a blessed blade.

"It's not about you," another slice through his back made his muscles tremble. Angel had a moments regret when he was struck with the memory of William, the way he had been when Dru first brought him him. So soft even as a demon. He'd turned that soft naive boy into a monster. "Never was really. It's always been about her. You're everything she wants. Last time we did this you had something I wanted. I got impatient, think that will happen this time? How long do you think it'll take to break you? A week? A month? How long did it take in hell before you snapped?" Angel rolled his eyes. Did he ever shut up. "You will though, you'll want me like Dru wants you, more I'll wager." There was a soft touch across the broken skin "What will she say when she sees you begging for me? Who do ya think she'll want to kill more?" Spike moved back in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. His head rested on his chest. Angel had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around him. The soft curly hair against his shoulder made him want to run his fingers through it. There was something else there. Nagging at him, some scent that didn't belong. His anger caught him completely by surprise. He growled though there was a protective note in it. Spikes hand across his face stung but didn't break through the edge his anger had taken on. "No, no peaches. Mustn't bite the hand that feeds you." The soft tongue against his chest and it hit him. Spike had a soul. He had to know had to ask him about it. He jerked against the chain and tried to say his name around the gag in his mouth.

He said the first thing that came to mind "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Well, yeah, where've you been all night? Oh that's right, chained to a wall." He moved around him surveying the damage he'd already done, contemplating the damage he was still going to do. "Unlike some, I don't like hearing people screaming." The gag was shoved back in his mouth before he had a chance to put his thoughts into words.

"Let's get this show on the road." The burning cuts started again. The cold blood rolled down his back coating his feet. Time seemed to slow to a crawl each second another little cut was added. "Hopefully it'll scar the first time. I don't really feel like having to redo this every day. Damn it. I'll be back later." He patted his cheek "Stay here, think about me while I'm gone." The door slammed, Angel passed out he'd figure out how to get unchained later for now passing out was the better option.


	3. Presents

6 months later:

Spike threw open the door to the basement letting light from the hallway spill down the stairs. He was getting tired of their game. It was time to step up his game. For once he wasn't waring his duster. It was safely out of the way on a couch upstairs. "You look rough mate." He said moving toward the immobile form. "Does it ever stop?" He lite his cigarette blowing the smoke into Angel's face. "I got you a trinket." He leaned close enough his eye lashes brushed the other vampire's cheek while he whispered in his ear. "Just something to show the world who you belong to." There was still no reaction. He moved away and turned on the light. If he had breath it would have caught. Spike wasn't sure he'd ever seen a vampire in such a bad state. His skin was washed out gray small cracks were forming on his lips. While they weren't anywhere else yet it wouldn't be long before they spread.

"Bollocks" Spike growled digging the keys to the manacles out of his front pocket. He unlocked them letting him fall to the floor before picking him up and carrying him up stairs. The lightness of his body disturbed him a little and he remembered the number of birds Dru had killed by forgetting something as basic as feeding them. "Sorry peaches." He whispered actually meaning it. "I don't know what came over me." He sat him on a couch that was mostly just springs and stuffing. "Don't move." Like that was going to be an issue.

He pulled bags out of the refrigerator that had a hospital stamp on them. He turned on a burner on the stove and moved a pan onto it. He dumped several of the bags into it. Then carried two still cold ones over to the unconscious vampire. He ripped the edge off of the first bag, carefully poured something from a glass vial into the bag then pressed it against his mouth. "Come on Angel, You've gotta at least try." He squeezed lightly on the bag squirting a small amount out. The majority of it ran down his chin onto his chest.

It was a slow reaction. Delayed by pain, thrust, and the sheer amount of time he'd been chained in the basement, but he did react. He swallowed with some difficulty. The sweetness of it pulled him back to himself enough for him to latch onto the bag greedily draining it in seconds. Still he sucked on it pulling every bit of air and moisture out of the plastic. Spike quickly ripped open the second one and gave it to him. He threw both of them onto the floor and made his way back to the stove keeping one eye on Angel while he went stirred the liquid checking the temperature. He carefully heated it to just shy of ninety nine degrees. As close as he could get it to the real thing. Over the years he'd figured out that the stove was slower but it preserved more of the consistency and flavor. When it was finally right he poured it into a glass. Setting what wouldn't fit back onto the stove he moved back lifting Angel up to cradle his head against his shoulder. "You have to help. I don't feel like wearing this" He said softly "Come on, open your eyes."

His eyes fluttered open but they were glazed and unfocused. "Hello gorgeous." He teased. "You want this or not?"

It took a second for his eyes to focus enough to figure out what he was being offered. He reached for it even though he didn't have the strength to hold it. Wincing when his dislocated shoulder reached the limit of it's reach. "That's okay, I just need you to drink it." Spike said softly tilting it slightly. After some maneuvering Angel finished off the contents of the glass. A second and third followed. "Take it slow," Spike whispered. "I mean it, you'll be sick if you don't." No response.

He tried a different tactic "Alright love, you're filthy. Let's get you cleaned up, dressed, then you can have your present."

The bathroom was small but functional. The mirror above the sink was shattered but that really didn't matter. The tub filled slowly with hot water. Spike helped him into the water. Then left the room. Twenty minutes later he came back to find him passed out in the water. He sighed annoyed and questioned whether he really needed him clean or not finally he decided that if he was going through with his plan he'd do it the right way. He poured a small amount of water over the dark hair then worked a soft smelling shampoo into it. For a while there was no reaction at all then Angel moved trying to work his way closer to the fingernails lightly scrapping his scalp.

"Angel," Spike whispered trying to draw his attention. He turned toward his voice though he wasn't certain he was actually even looking at him. His eyes seemed to be staring into the void. He gave up on it. He'd deal with the apparent catatonia later. "Why the hell do you two always do this. I swear it's like you took lessons from the slayer."

A barely audible whimper made him smile "of course that got your attention. Here's a great idea, let's talk about Buffy. When you want me to stop you just tell me and I'll stop."

"Where you want to start? How 'bout captain cardboard? How she smelled like his cum for the entire time they were together. I don't think there was a day that went by when she wasn't walking around with it dripping down her legs." He searched for a reaction.

"How about when she died because you weren't there to save her. If I'd been a little faster, knew what I was up against. If I had done anything differently she wouldn't have had to die. But then if she hadn't she probably never would have let me do half the things to her that I did." His voice trailed off into his own memories.

"They didn't tell me they were going to try to bring her back. Her friends dragged her out of heaven and into the box they buried her in. Still 6 feet under. Dawn brought her into the house her fingers bleeding, nails torn off, still had dirt in her hair." He shivered "The happiest moment of my life was seeing her standing there at the top of the stairs." He didn't notice his eyes tearing up until one of the tears rolled down his cheek landing on the back of his hand. The weight of Angel's hand wrapping around his own. "Glad you've joined me peaches." He said pulling his hand away to rinse the soap out of his hair. He reached over him for the conditioner. "I know this isn't what you normally use, but it's the one she uses. Might make this easier."

He continued talking the cadence of his voice the only sound beyond the splashing of water. He washed the months worth of grime from the other mans skin. There was no resistance. Just silent indifference. Satisfied that his captive was clean enough Spike dropped the rag back into the water tjen offered his hand "Need help out?"

Angel took his hand with more force than he'd expected. For a minute he tensed afraid that he'd miscalculated and there would be a fight. Despite the force of his grip Angel could barely climb out of the tub he leaned heavily on Spike to get back to the living room. He fell onto the couch hard though his eyes were clearer and he was actually watching him. The silence was unnerving.

Thinking back Spike couldn't remember the last time that he'd heard Angel speak. He could remember screams including ones that he hadn't directly caused, but actual words. It had been months at least. Probably about as long as it had been when he had last fed. He shook his head as if it could somehow clear his tangled thoughts.

He wasn't sure if he should wait, if he should make sure that he understood what was happening before they started next part of the plan. Though looking at Angel, dazed wearing nothing but a threadbare towel Spike knew he didn't want to wait any longer.

"I need to talk to you and I know you don't have much to say these days so we'll stick with simple yes or no answers. Can you do that?"

There was a moment that lasted an eternity in which he wasn't certain there was going to be an answer. Then it came so quiet it was hard to pick out. "Yes."

"Good." He smiled cruelly "Now we can play. Get on your knees. I need you on the floor for this."

Angel slid off the couch losing the towel in the process. He landed on his hands and knees in front of Spike. Droplets of water still clinging to his skin. His eyes stayed on the floor having learned the lesson well over the months under spikes insane tutelage. He licked his lips waiting to be told what to do.

"You're mine." He said softly stepping toward him.

"Yes." Angel answered without hesitation.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes" the answer again came without hesitation.

He smiled. Not caring if it was the answer or if it was a lie. "I have something for you. Do you want it?"

"Yes." He whispered eyes drifting closed in anticipation.

Spike pulled a box out of his coat pocket and sat down on the couch. "Come here." He pointed at the floor between his feet.

He watched the conflicting emotions play across his face. Fear being both the first and last. But there was also desire, confusion, and the briefest flicker of relief. Finally worked through his reaction Angel moved. It was a sluggish, clearly pained crawl. But in the end he was kneeling between Spikes legs.

Fingers ran though his still damp hair. Feeling the soft strands slipping past his fingers.

"Show me." He whispered leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. Shaky hands found their way to the top button of his pants. When they fumbled weakly Spike helped stripping them off. Cool hands stroked over his thighs hesitantly waiting for permission or guidance. He no longer knew what was going on in his pet's pretty head. "Show me that you want to be mine." He whispered.

Rough lips wrapped around the head of his cock sucking it slowly in. He kept his hand on the back of his neck guiding his speed. He moved his hand and moaned as he felt his cock slipping into the other man's throat. He opened the box noticing his pet slowing to watch him with questioning eyes. "Mine." He growled thrusting harshly into the mouth. A low purring growl was the only answer.

Spike held up his gift for his pet. It was red leather with black silk lining. On the front was a single silver loop. The word "Bitch" emblazoned across it in black stitches. There was a small buckle in the back. He held it up. "Saw this, thought of you." He unbuckled it. "Raise up baby, I want to see how this fits."

He leaned forward wrapping the collar around his pet's neck. He pressed their lips together softly. Not demanding. The time for dominance games had passed. This was the sealing of their new positions. He fumbled for a minute with the buckle before pushing Angel's head down so he could see what he was doing. He cinched it as tightly as he could. Angel's hand trailed over the edges of it seeming dazed. He smiled a soft content smile. Leaning back to capture the hard cock between his lips. For the first time he was truly enthusiastic. Sucking and licking and stroking with a new desperation.

Spike hadn't expected the sudden change in attitude but he n was grateful for it. His hands rested on Angels shoulders, his head was laid against the back of the couch. Cool hands continued to rub softly over his legs and thighs. A hesitant hand slipped up to gently squeeze his balls. He moaned. Thrusting up into the mouth quickly. "Angelus" He gasped before he could stop himself.

If Angel noticed he didn't react. The rhythm slowly increased. Until he was incapable of coherent thought. The nimble tongue swirled around the head of his cock before his mouth sank down cool lips pressed into the curling hair at the base of his cock. Angel swallowed around his girth. Waves of pleasure shot through him. The hand squeezed lightly. Spike came holding him still. Making sure that all of it went into the eager mouth.

"Thanks peaches." He said actually meaning it. He snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot beside the couch. Angel scampered quickly to get where he was directed. Spike put his pants back on. "I'm going out." He saw the momentary panic cross the Brunettes face. "It's okay pet, I think we're done with the basement." He gave him a look that he meant to be stern."Unless you deserve it." He went back to the box he had taken the collar out of. A thin silver chain that matched it came out. He attached it to the loop in the front of the collar and lead him to the bedroom. The other end was secured to the post at the head of the bed. "Rest pet, I'll be home before sunrise."


	4. Broken Angel

Time had blurred in the months that Angel had been chained to the wall. Dawn still held a sense of urgency otherwise there was no day or night. Just darkness and pain. He had held out for months holding onto hope that someone would come to find him. Whether his team or Buffy's he didn't care, he knew they wouldn't just abandon him.

He could feel the blurring at the edges of his sanity. The void offering him escape. He'd been there before. The path was still there waiting for him to walk back down it. The final straw had been delivered from a very drunk Spike. "She thinks your dead." He took another drink and set the bottle on the floor. "I thought about telling her, just to ease her pain, I don't like being the one to hurt her, I think I'd like being dust less." He lit a cigarette. "Too late to turn back." The world faded into black hopelessness punctuated only by moments of bright pain.

The first thing he was aware of was the lessening of pain in his shoulders. There was a warmth in his stomach he hadn't felt in an eternity. He tried to sink into it. Grateful for the reprieve. The warmth was spreading through him easing aches he'd long since stopped noticing. There was a nagging feeling at the corner of his mind that something important was happening, something he should remember, or maybe something he should be doing. Gradually he became aware of the intensity of pleasure radiating from fingers softly rubbing against his head. He leaned into them not wanting the rubbing to stop. There was a soft sound. A word he should know. It taunted at him. A whisper from his past. Before. Though he wasn't clear on what was before. Just a cacophony of faces and screams.

The cadence of the voice said something else and two words broke through "the slayer." a face flashed in his mind a girl. His heart clenched I painful yearning. He made a sound involuntarily torn from his throat. Nothing more than a whimper. The rhythm of the voice picked up. Slowly the fog was lifting. The longer he talked the more sense it made. He fought his way back out of the darkness trying to understand. The world rushed back in as if a damn in his mind had burst. He stared at the creature in front of him. Still talking while rubbing its wonderful fingers through his hair. Spike. He knew on some deep level that most of the reason he hurt was wrapped up in that word. He also knew that there had been a time when he hurt more. Spike had stopped hurting him. This small act of affection seared into him. A spark of light so bright it burned. If he kept him happy maybe he wouldn't have to retreat into the darkness again. He noticed the hand held out to him. He reached for it before understanding what he wanted. He tried to use the side of the tub to get out but was too weak. He tripped over the side of the tub. Strong arms wrapped around his waist keeping him from falling. He sagged against the shoulder. Something soft was wrapped around him. Then he was guided to the other room. He willingly went wherever Spike wanted him to go. He slid down onto the couch.

"I need to talk to you and I know you don't have much to say these days so we'll stick with simple yes or no answers. Can you do that?"

He searched for the answer it hovered just on the tip of his tongue refusing to let him say it. He knew it. Knew what it meant, knew what it felt like, could see the motion that would mean the same thing. But the word itself escaped him. He knew he'd just been told the answer and all he had to do was repeat it. He couldn't remember what it was. Then it came to him in a moment of clarity. "Yes."

"Good. Now we can play. Get on your knees. I need you on the floor for this."

He knew what was meant instantly and moved quickly onto the cool laminate floor. He almost fell over but managed to hold himself up. Waiting to be told what to do.

"You're mine." Spikes voice was deliciously possessive.

"Yes." He tried to convey how much he meant it. He had given up on everything beyond the darkness and pain. They were both retreating and he knew it was the blond that had driven them away.

"Do you love me?" Spike asked. Angel could have cried at the tenderness in his tone, maybe he understood .

"Yes" He tried to keep his voice calm. Wanting nothing more than to feel his touch again.

"I have something for you. Do you want it?"

"Yes." He whispered eyes drifting closed in anticipation.

"Come here." He pointed at the floor between his feet.

Angel was confused. Had he answered wrong? Was he mad or offended by his answer. Maybe he wanted him to test him. Would it be pain or pleasure? He wasn't sure that he could handle either. The choice was out of his hands. Still a little wary he moved to the place where Spike pointed. Kneeling between his legs eyes locked on the floor. His shoulders were tensed as the memory of the knife cutting into his back over and over came back to him. He didn't think he'd done anything to warrant that type of punishment, though he couldn't remember what he'd done to deserve it then either.

Fingers ran though his still damp hair. He relaxed letting himself enjoy it. "Show me." Spike whispered. He felt the lips press against his hair. His heart felt like it could explode from the pressure welling in it. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved his captor. He reached for him. He'd be given permission to show it, he wasn't told how to do it. Some unbidden part of him knew that this would be the fastest way to prove his adoration. His frustration was almost to the point of panic when he was helped. He hesitated uncertain if he was doing the right thing. While his memories of his past life held this act. It didn't quite match. In all his memories he was receiving rather than giving. He moved to suck down the hard length. Salty fluid coated is tongue. He sucked it into his mouth. As far as he could. The head brushed uncomfortably at the back of his throat before he repositioned it to slide farther down. Filling his mouth and throat with the the cold thick length. He worked his mouth over it trying to wring out the sounds of pleasure. He was doing his best but Spike only seemed to be half paying attention to him. He glanced up to see him messing with a box. He slowed waiting for him to pay attention again.

Their eyes met. "Mine" The cock thrust against the back of his throat again. Getting the attention he he wanted he made a content sound that vibrated in his throat. Spike held up the thing he had gotten out of the box. "Saw this, thought of you." He unbuckled it. "Raise up baby, I want to see how this fits."

Angel pulled his mouth away and licked the pre cum off his lips. Spike wrapped the tight band around his neck. Soft lips pressed against his own. He felt the brush of hands at the back of his neck. The kiss ended and he focused on the feel of the silk and leather against his neck. It was tight but felt good. It sent a thrill through him his cock hardened in response.

He threw himself back into pleasuring the other man. Wondering how it was he never found out what he liked. He swallowed trying to give more. His hands roamed over cool skin. Guided by instinct. Finally he found the right pace. The one that pushed his lover over the edge. He swallowed quickly afraid of upsetting him. Than sat back on his heels waiting to be told what to do.

"Thanks peaches." Spike snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot beside the couch. Angel scampered quickly to get where he was directed. "I'm going out." The words shot a bolt of fear through him. Was this just a temporary change? Would he be chained back to the wall for another indefinite amount of time? "It's okay pet, I think we're done with the basement." Despite the reassuring words he still wanted to back away from the look."Unless you deserve it." A chain was attached to his collar. He was guided down a short hallway to a large room with a decidedly girly bed in the middle of it. The chain secured to the post at the head of the bed. It was long enough though he would be able to move around the room with some freedom.

"Rest pet, I'll be home before sunrise." He felt the panic rise again but it dissipated quickly. He was tired and anywhere was better than downstairs. He lay down on the floor beside the bed falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Waiting for his master to come home. While he slept the blood and magic worked on his body and mind.


End file.
